Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device equipped with a detachable battery.
Description of the Related Art
As well known, an electronic device such as a personal computer and an information terminal device, in particular, a portable electronic device such as a so-called tablet type or a notebook type computer and a tablet type mobile information terminal is generally used in the state in which a detachable battery is loaded at a battery loading section in a device casing.
Such a battery loading section includes a connector to be connected to an electric terminal (i.e., a battery terminal) of the loaded battery. A waterproof structure may be provided for waterproofing a connected portion between the connector of the battery loading section and the battery terminal (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-35279, for example). The above-described waterproof structure is important particularly for portable electronic device, and more particularly, for electronic device in which a battery is used on exposure to the outside without any cover for covering the battery loading section.